Ferriswheelshipping: When We Met
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: What is N and White/Touko met before the events of Black and White...?


Ferriswheelshipping: When We Met

* * *

**I've wanted to write a purely Ferriswheelshipping fanfiction for quite some time. Not a fanfiction that has Chesshipping and Ferriswheelshipping in it.**

**(White and N are both 14 in this story.)**

**I'm sorry if they are out of character, I'm trying to make them different than from the way they are in the games. ^.^**

**So this will be only a oneshot, so I hope you all like it. ^.^**

**So onto the oneshot!**

* * *

Slurping my cereal and milk from the bowl, Black looks at me with a grossed-out expression.

"White's doing it again!" He whines. My mom walks over.

"White, cut that out. You know your cousin cannot stand the sound of slurping." I roll my eyes.

"Sheesh, it's just a bit of cereal for crying out loud." I grumble, and take my bowl over to the sink. Washing the dish, I swirl the water around in the basin-like shaped object, sloshing water over the sides and getting splashed in the face when I drop the bowl in the soapy suds. Black is setting his bowl by the sink when I make the mess and he gets drenched.

"WHITE!" He yells. I giggle, and rinse my hands off; taking a moment to grab my hat and stuff my feet into my shoes, I exit the house before my mom comes and I get in trouble. Skidding out across the dirt and through the front gate, I sprint to Route 1. Nuvema's trademark breeze blows behind me and I breathe in the smell of Autumn Maple trees and lush grass that hasn't browned yet.

Pulling out my Pokeball, I call forth my Unfezant. The Flying type Pokemon takes me to Icirrus city. The almost always wet, and snowy land folds out before me as I fly above it. Staring ahead, I hold my hat tightly on my head as the wind blows by me and Unfezant begins to descend. Once we touchdown, I step off lightly, patting my Pokemon softly, thanking it for allowing me to ride it, and return it to the Pokeball.

Walking through the crisp, and cold morning, I leave the quaint town of Icirrus. A large, ancient tower rises in the distance, and I decide to make that my destination. Walking through the tangle of undergrowth, I push through the bushes and pull the thorns attached to my shirt off carefully, so they don't tear. I stumble out of the shrubs after around ten minutes of wading through them, and come into the clearing, where the tower sits, motionless as if suspended in time.

I look up at my secret hide out, smiling to myself at the thought no one else has been here in hundreds of years. I know the people of Icirrus haven't come back here for superstitious reasons, and I bet no one wants to excavate the thick forest that hardly anyone can get through to reach this tower.

Picking up a stick, I pull some oil soaked cloth from my bag and tie it around the end. I stop at the stone bridge, feeling oddly apprehensive. It seems as if there is something odd going on, as if I cross, I'll be deciding something very important that could change my life forever, and perhaps everyone else.

I shake myself, telling myself that there is nothing wrong and that I should just go about my business like usual. Walking across the moss covered bridge, I enter the tower through it's cave-like opening, and peer through the darkness, waiting for my eyes to adjust slightly. Once they do, I pull out a match and light the end of the stick on fire, creating myself a torch.

Holding it high into the air, I look around at the blue walls, and floor, all engraved in an ancient language from a different society than we have now. I pull out my beaten up navy notebook and take a few sketches on some of the symbols. After writing the last few in the book, I shut it and slip it back into my bag. I walk down the hall, and peer into the water that has a bluish glow.

The large cavern-like room allows my footsteps to echo loudly throughout the expanse like ripples in a pond. I stop at a loud noise that know is not mine. Turning slowly, away from the water, I glance over my shoulder.

A figure emerges from the darkness and I let out a startled gasp.

The person raises one hand to show they are not a threat but I'm too surprised and drop my torch, causing it to land in the water.

Plunging us into darkness...

I scream.

Black, the color of nothing, it is the one thing I cannot stand; total darkness is my greatest fear. Even worse than the dreams I have of large, dragon type Pokemon who terrorize me in my sleep.

That is probably the cause of my fear. I hear the figure coming closer.

"Zorua, please help us out." I hear, the voice is kind, yet strong at the same time. A calm sort of presence comes from the voice and I notice a light from the other side of the room. A Chandelure Pokemon floats in the air, casting a purple light into the room. I stop cowering and straighten. I blink in surprise. A tall boy stands across from me. He has a contrasting way of dressing, I note.

All black, white, and green-if you add the color of his hair and eyes. I can't help but blush at him. We hold each others' gaze for a moment until I blink myself out of my stupor. How did he get here? This is my secret place. He tilts his head to the side and smiles warmly.

"Hello, I'm N. What is your name?" I shake my head to keep myself focused, staring at the ground as not to get stuck in his mesmerizing gaze.

"I'm White." I answer. "How long have you been coming here?" He looks up at the ceiling at my question.

"Oh, I've come here for about a month now. To see the wild Pokemon and to...escape from the strain of my lifestyle." He says eloquently. I nod, still looking at the ground.

"Why do you come here White?" He questions. I glance up, and meet his emerald eyes with my blue ones. I have to look back down.

"O-oh. Well, I found this place after completing my journey last year." Why am I acting so flustered? Usually I'm the one to make the other person uncomfortable. What's going on!?

N puts a hand on Chandelure and strokes it softly, receiving a pleasant humming sound from the happy Pokemon.

"This is Zorua." N says, breaking the silence. I'm confused, but I nod.

"But how is that a Zorua if it is a Chandelure...?" I finish in a mumble. N laughs lightly.

"Well, Zorua has the power called Illusion. It can take on any form." I frown.

"I've never heard of a Zorua-Chandelure."

N shakes his head. "No..."

We get into a long discussion on Zorua and Zoroark in which I realize I'm looking him in the eye without blushing. I begin to get more confident with the conversation and we start walking with the Zorua bobbing up and down between us, shedding light as a Chandelure. We reach the top of the tower, in which I hardly go because it is less safe and we sit amongst the pillars discussing Pokemon, and people and the relationships between them.

"Don't you feel that Pokemon are being abused by people and are only used as tools to fight?" N asks me, holding his golden cube in his hand. I shake my head.

"No, I have been a pokemon trainer for four years now, and my pokemon love to fight. You see, I started my journey when I was ten, and then I defeated the champion that year. My pokemon have been there every step of the way and enjoy themselves."

N frowns. "So does that make you the Pokemon champion?"

I nod energetically. "Yes, since I defeated Alder, I am now the current champion, but people find it hard to challenge me since I stay home a lot and travel when they come to find me." I look up at the cloudy sky.

"Becoming the champion is a tougher job than it looks. I found this place after becoming the champion because of the stress. I found peace and quiet here whereas in the city or even my own home I feel pressured."

N looks up at me. "That is the same for me too...my household is...different, so I am basically under a lot of stress all the time." He looks down at his cube for a long moment.

"I actually haven't met a person like you before." He adds quietly. I scoot over to sit next to him, already feeling comfortable with the close proximity. N doesn't seem to think so though. He jerks, turning to me. I shake my head.

"You can keep talking." I say.

He frowns. "I was finished."

I raise my eyebrows. "Ah, I see..." I pull out my Pokeballs.

"Alright, since we have already introduced ourselves, why don't you meet my Pokemon?" I toss the balls high into the air and they open, with a flash of white light and six Pokemon materialize before us.

…

A few months later I wake up early, and turn over to look at my alarm clock.

_It's only 6:00?_ I think. _Might has well do something now though_. Sneaking down the stairs, I start to make myself my favorite breakfast: cereal. Pouring the milk into a bowl, I take out the cereal box and dump a few onto my hand. Picking out the green pieces I put them in the bowl and return the others to the box. After repeating this several times, I make a bowl of green cereal. I hear footsteps.

"Seriously White? What are you doing so early in the morning?" My mom asks, still in her dressing gown and rubbing her eyes sleepily. "If you were going to get up this early I could have made you a cake or something." She goes and fills herself up a cup of orange juice and sits at a table.

"Now, I want to talk with you about something." I munch of the cereal quickly, knowing all too well if she says that she doesn't mean talk, she means listen.

"You have a long list of challengers awaiting you at the League and you haven't even tried to battle them all." I gulp down the last bit of milk by tipping up the bowl, then slam it down on the table with a thud.

"Ah, well. I need to go and train." I lie. "See you later mum!" Jumping to my feet, I scurry out of the house with my mom calling to me from behind. "I'm not finished talking with you yet!" I wave cheerily, as if I can't hear her. Calling out my Unfezant, I hop on and it takes off immediately. I don't even realize I'm flushed until I'm halfway too Icirrus city.

I'm already seeing N everyday at the tower, and we both haven't told our families about the secret friendship.

I pet my Unfezant unconsciously, thinking hard.

N probably doesn't even like me...from what I can tell.

…

I'm home the next day, unable to go to the tower do to a severe cold, leaving me lethargic while Black has to take care of me. I really shouldn't have gotten caught in that storm on the way back yesterday... I look out the window.

How can I tell N I'm not going to be there today? I move my arm up to cover both my eyes. I drift off into a light sleep. I wake up to Black poking a thermometer into my mouth. I frown.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking your temperature." He responds and sticks it into my mouth. I roll my eyes.

"Ever since you've become champion, you've got so distant." Black says after a minute. "I mean, you wont even play with your Pokemon or me anymore." He looks at the floorboards. "I really miss playing."

I look at my younger cousin, and start feeling guilty. He is right, I've been so preoccupied with not fulfilling my demanding champion duties and seeing N everyday that I've completely left him and mom alone, even though we are living in the same house. I struggle to sit up and pull Black from behind into a hug.

"Wah!" He yelps. I pat him on the head.

"I'm sorry Black, I didn't mean too." I whisper. He glances up at me and then nods.

"Okay, can we play when you get better?" I nod.

"Most definitely."

…

I speed to the tower the next day, and land carefully at the top next to a pillar. Glancing around, I look for N. Spotting him, I jog over; he looks up.

"Oh, hi White. I didn't think you were coming..." I bow low.

"I'm sorry! I got sick yesterday because I was caught in a thunder storm!" I straighten, and N gets up. "So I'm sorr-" N lets out a sigh of relief.

"I thought something terrible had happened to you." I blink.

He was...worried? My face is already blushing and I glance to the side.

"W-well, thanks." I respond. N stands next to me and I look up. Wait. Look_ up_? I blink.

"N, I think you've grown or something. We used to be the same height..." N nods, tossing his cube up and down in his hand.

"I..guess so. I didn't notice til you pointed it out." He replies. We sit down and converse about what we did yesterday. My story was obviously short, but N's actually was interesting. Apparently his family is starting a group or something. Or making the group bigger than it was before, I guess...it doesn't make that much sense.

"You see, we're going to help liberate Pokemon from people." He says, looking genuinely happy. "I'm so glad I'll be able to help these Pokemon..." I jump up.

"But why would you take Pokemon away from people?" I hold up my Pokeballs. "You see, I love my pokemon and I never want to say goodbye to them." I lean forward towards N. "Would you want to say goodbye to your Zorua forever?" N frowns, as if just realizing that if he took all pokemon away, he'd never see his friends again.

"I...wouldn't like that at all." He says, his eyes becoming wide. "I'd never be able to play with Zorua again!" He starts growing worried. I place my hands on his shoulders.

"It's okay, N" I say softly. "All you have to do is convince your family to stop the group. I know Pokemon are abused in some places, but if you get rid of the relationship between people and pokemon, everyone will be very sad." N looks at the ground, taking all that I'm saying in.

"I...I don't really know what I want to do yet.." he murmurs. I nod.

"That's perfectly fine." N stands up. He suddenly smiles.

"Thank you White. I've decided now what I'm going to do." He leans forward, towards me, and places a light kiss on my cheek.

It's only on the cheek, but I feel elated and shocked at the touch. The sunset shines brilliantly next to us and I'm stuck in the moment between just N and I. I close my eyes and when he finally breaks away, I look up at him.

_Does he like me?_

He gives me a smile, then runs from the top of the tower and down the stairs.

That was the last time I saw him...

…

A year later, I'm chasing a few baby starter Pokemon around the yard when my mom calls me in to tell me of a challenger.

Stopping Snivy from eating a Bluk berry, I turn to the open screen door.

"I'll take them on tomorrow at eight!" I reply. Petting the Oshawott, I sigh a bit sadly.

Ever since that day on the tower, I haven't seen N. After he disappeared, all my dreams of those threatening dragon type Pokemon disappeared, as well as my fear of the dark,...and I have the feeling that something that was supposed to happen, a very large and important thing, never did...or something like that.

I hug the Tepig tightly, feeding it a piece of Pokemon food.

Maybe there was a whole big journey for me out there, and something stopped it from happening...yet...who can guess.

Standing up, I look down at the three starter Pokemon as they begin to lie down, their eyes drooping sleepily.

I know I'll see N again someday; it's inevitable for him and as for me...

But I'll never forget that black and the white world I was living in, until it was renewed again, and splashed with a ray of green...

The End.

* * *

**I wrote this because I was wondering what would happen if N and White met before Team Plasma was presented to the public and that Team Plasma was stopped before the game plot happened due to something N did. Just made me a bit curious and I decided to write this really quick oneshot. ;)**

**Please review~**

**^Hope you enjoyed^**

**~Until Next Time~**

**~Misty**


End file.
